A Summer To Remember
by miss-sixty
Summary: Sharpay always soends the summer at her country club but when Troy Bolton shows up she will do anything in her power to get him. xTroyPayx I'm bad at summeries R&R Please!


**A Summer To Remember.**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! The start will probably be a bit boring but I promise it will get better! The story is TroyPay so I hope you enjoy it! R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters.**

**Chapter one**

"Come on 'Pay! We have to get going! I wanna get to the resort quickly!" Ryan Evans shouted to his sister, Sharpay who was upstairs.

"I'm coming! I can't get all my suitcases the stairs! Can you come up here and help me?" She shouted back.

"Fine, but It's your fault, you always over pack! You don't even wear half the clothes you bring!" Then he saw her, struggling down the stairs with two huge rolling suitcases and two bags full of clothes on each arm. "Oh my God! You look so hilarious!" Said Ryan, trying to contain his laughter. "Mom and Dad have already left in their car so we have to leave now to arrive close to the same time as them."

"There! I made it!" Sharpay said proudly. "Now I have to do that twice more and we can go.

"Uggh! Let me take them and then we can get going in half the time!" Ryan said, running up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later they were both in Sharpay's pink convertible which was full to the brim with suitcases even though Ryan's were in the other car.

They were going to Lava Springs, the county club where they spend every summer there. Their father owned the club so they were extremely wealthy and well known around the area and in the club.

They drove along with Sharpay singing along to her CDs for the whole journey while Ryan tried his best to get to sleep. He had just drifted away when...

"RYAN! We're here! Wake up and help me with my bags!" Sharpay trilled teetering around in her heels waiting for Ryan to join her.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans, may I help you with your bags?" A bellboy with a trolley asked.

"Yes Charles, just leave them in my usual suite. I'm going to find Daddy. Come on Ryan!" She said before walking away leaving the bellboy with her mounds of bags.

Everyone in Lava Springs new that the Evans were coming. Having the Evans stay in the country club was like having royalty stay as every staff member knew how picky they were and how they wanted every single thing to be perfect or "Fabulous" as Sharpay liked to say.

"Daddy! Mom! There you are! Sharpay trilled as she spotted her parents talking to the manager of the club, Mr Fulton." With Ryan behind her, they approached their parents.

"Sharpay, Ryan so good of you to finally join us! What took you so long?" Mrs Evans asked.

"Sharpay had a bit of difficulty taking all of her luggage down the stairs and that set us back a while, but we are here now so It's all good. Is our suite ready?" Ryan blabbered.

"Yes and we hope it will meet your highest of standards." Mr Fulton said while leading them over to the elevator that would lead them to their penthouse suite. The penthouse was only used by the Evans in the summer and any other time they stayed in the club as they did not like staying in cramped rooms.

They all got into the elevator and punched in the code which took them directly to their floor and opened up straight into the front hall of the suite.

The suite was beautiful, everyone knew and everyone worked their hardest to keep it spotlessly clean for the Evans, especially Sharpay who was by far the pickiest Evan out of the four.

The living room of the suite was huge, with a large couch, several arm chairs, a plasma screen TV with a DVD player, Xbox and a PS3 with every game and DVD imaginable. The coffee table had nearly every fashion magazine known to man on it, from Cosmo to Us Weekly, to keep Sharpay and her mother happy.

They also had a beautiful kitchen even though they eat every meal in the club's many restaurants. They had a huge fridge with snacks and drinks and a large island and breakfast bar to eat at.

Of course, the bedrooms were the best rooms in the suite. Sharpay's was very big with a walk in wardrobe, a queen sized bed with a white mosquito net/canopy draping the edges. The walls were the lightest of pinks and the bedclothes were white. The bed had a lot of pillows and had a little stool at the end.

In the corner of the room there was a television with a DVD player and cable TV so Sharpay could watch her favourite programme, The Hills on MTV.

There was an en suite attached to every bedroom decorated to each person's taste. Sharpay's was very big with a lot of room for her makeup and a huge bath and Jacuzzi for her to lounge in.

Ryan liked to keep things simple so his room was basic, with a bad, a TV with cable, a DVD player and a few games consoles. His en suite was basic too with just a sink, shower, toilet and mirror.

After Mr Fulton had left, the Evans got comfortable in their rooms and got freshened up.

"How about we go down to the restaurant for a bit of lunch and then we can lounge by the pool for a while?" Gavin Evans (**A/N I have no idea what their parents names are so I just made them up**.) suggested as everyone else was just sitting around silently.

"Sounds good, let's go. We can come back up when we're finished and change into our bathing suits," Melissa Evans replied. "Come on kids! Get up! We're going now!" She said poking Ryan who was half asleep on the couch.

Slowly, they got up and made their way down to the restaurant for lunch.

"I'll have the garden salad please, with a diet coke." Sharpay said to the waiter as he came to take their orders.

"I'll have a hamburger with fries and a coke as well." Ryan ordered and their parents ordered similar dishes.

"It's good to be back isn't it kids?" Mr Evans asked.

"It so is, I love it here," Sharpay said while leaning back in her chair, "It's so relaxing! And beautiful!" She said, looking around the restaurant. That's when she saw him. Troy Bolton, eating lunch with his family. Troy Bolton was the most popular guy in Sharpay and Ryan's school and Sharpay had always had a not-so-secret crush on him too. The bad news was that he was off the market. He was dating some science geek, Gabriella Montez who he met over winter vacation. "_Well this is summer vacation,"_ Sharpay thought, _"I could get him if I wanted to. It's my summer after all."_. That was when she decided that she would go out with Troy Bolton this summer. Then when they got back to school they would become boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a perfect plan and all Sharpay needed to no was how she was going to put it into motion. _"I will get him though, one way or another."_ She thought but was interrupted by the waiter.

"Your salad, Miss Evans. Enjoy your meal."


End file.
